Pulang Telat
by taeching
Summary: Aku bahagia. Perasaan yang indah. Cuma cerita gak jelas KrisYeol. Judul gak nyambung sama isi. WARNING:Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL. KrisYeol. Fanfic pertama, jadi ya gini. Mohon maaf lahir batin.


Perasaan ini.

Perasaan yang sangat menggembirakan, membuatku bahagia, menanggung rasa menggelitik diperutku, rasa yang elok. Jika saja rasa ini ku ungkapkan padanya, mungkinkah perasaan ini bertahan? Rasa yang menyesakkan tetapi membahagiakan. Rasa yang tak ingin ku lepaskan. Sensasi yang lebih dahsyat dari ekstasi. Sensasi yang akan mati bila ku tak berhati hati. Jadi, haruskah ku ungkapkan rasaku? Mungkin tidak. Lebih baik kupendam saja. Cinta dalam kesunyian.

 **Cinta** , itulah rasa yang kubicarakan. Andai saja cinta ini bisa terbalas, lengkap sudah kebahagiaanku, tak kan ada keluhan yang ku tuturkan pada-Nya. Hanya ungkapan syukur semata. Sayangnya, bukan hal ini yang ia inginkan. Yang ia dambakan. Ia hanyalah insan biasa, yang memiliki keinginan sama seperti insan lainnya. Di cintai dan mencintai, oleh insan lain yang mungkin kan memberikannya keturunan, suatu saat nanti. Bukan aku. Lelaki yang tak mungkin memberikannya keturunan. Karena itulah ini terlarang, _perasaan lelaki ke lelaki lainnya_. Sungguh hal yang memalukan.

"Yeol, gue duduk disini ya?" Suara itu, suara yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, fantasi liarku, saat dunia mengizinkanku dengannya bersama. Fantasi. Selamanya kan tetap menjadi fantasi, tak kan pernah terealisasi. Kulirikkan mataku kepadanya, memberikan satu anggukan kecil yang menandai ku menyetujuinya. Andai saja ia tahu, bahwa aku sangat mengharapkan saat saat seperti ini. Dimana ia berada di dekatku, seakan dunia hanya milik kami berdua. Terlalu klise memang. Ia menarik kursi disampingku, mempertemukan tubuhnya dengan kerasnya kayu. Segera ia menatapku, seolah-olah memintaku untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

'Kau membuatku gugup,bodoh'batinku, tak sanggup aku menatapnya. Tatapannya begitu dalam. Seolah menelanku ke dalam iris matanya, membuatku tak bisa kembali. Bodoh. Satu kata itu terlintas di benakku. Bagaimana bisa tatapan biasa seperti itu bisa membuatmu menggila seperti ini? Kau tidak waras.

"Yeol, lu sehat?" Tersentak aku mendengarnya, dengan gerakan yang terlalu cepat, seperti kucing yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri ikan aku memfokuskan pandanganku padanya. Tidak. Aku tidak sehat.

"Hah? Iyalah" Bukan kata itu yang ku lontarkan, melainkan kata yang memiliki makna jauh terbalik dari hal yang kurasakan. Mana mungkin aku mengakuinya. Menjawabnya dengan terus terang. 'Enggak, gue gak sehat. Gue gila, Kris. Gila karena tatapan lu. Karena semua kewarasan gue udah di ambil sama tatapan lu itu.' Mendengar rangkaian kalimat itu di benakku saja sudah membuatku gila. Bagaimana jika aku mengucapkannya dengan lantang? Bisa mati aku di buatnya.

"Aneh dah lu" ucapnya, seraya memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Matanya menatap sekitar ruangan, lalu mengedikkan bahu dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tugasnya. Ekspresinya saat itu tak luput dari pandangan mataku, tak bisa kulupakan. Aku menahan napasku. Ku letakkan tanganku diatas rusukku, terasa, deguman deguman yang seakan ingin menembus rusukku.

'Tidak, ini terlalu keras. Dia bisa mendengarnya' batinku, berusaha menghapus ekspresinya itu dari memoriku. Menetralkan detak jantungku. Dentuman dentuman yang kelewat keras ini bisa membuatnya membenciku. Ku putuskan koneksi antara tubuhku dan benda keras itu. Membangkitkan tubuhku dari benda yang menopangku sejak tadi. Bersiap melangkahkan tubuhku, meninggalkan orang yang membuat hatiku tak karuan. Kris. Aku harus menghindarinya, ini bisa berbahaya. Baru saja decitan antara kayu dengan lantai. Kembali, suara bas yang bisa ku kenali dari manapun itu menyebut namaku. Mencegahku pergi darinya.

"Mau kemana Yeol? Duduk aja. Gue kesini kan biar ada temennya, masa lu tinggal sih." Tidak, jangan katakan itu. Kau membuatku berpikiran hal lainnya. Kau membuatku berpikir kau membutuhkan ku, bodoh. Tidak, jangan duduk Chanyeol, jangan-

"Hah? O-oke, gue duduk lagi deh." Kau gagal, kau kalah Chanyeol. Kau tak bisa menolak suara rendah itu, bahkan kau terbata bata saat menjawabnya. Kau payah Chanyeol. Dan sekarang kenapa lagi dengan jantungmu itu? Masih tak bisa tenang? Astaga Chanyeol. Hentikan ini. Ini gila Yeol. Kau tak bisa menahan rasa ini terus menerus Chanyeol. Mungkin pada akhirnya semua harus ku ungkapkan.

Ku tenggelamkan wajahku ke lenganku, kusandarkan kepalaku ke permukaan keras yang selama ini dijadikan alas untuk menulis. Kupejamkan mataku, masih berusaha mentralkan degum jantungku. Bernapas Chanyeol.

Tidur.

Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk tidur, mengabaikan segala hal yang terjadi disekelilingku, mengabaikan Kris. Lelaki yang membuatku jadi tak karuan begini. Berusaha menata hidupku kembali, melalui alam mimpi. Mungkin memimpikan fantasi liarku tadi. Itu menarik. Kurasakan degum jantung yang mulai berangsur pulih, terasa wajar jika didengar. Pikiranku yang mulai tenang, bayangan wajahnyanyang tersenyum lembut. Dan disekelilingku perlahan tiada suara. Hingga semuanya sunyi. Semuanya gelap. Aku tertidur.

Dunia indahku terusik. Sentuhan ringan yang mengusiknya. Ku jawab sentuhan ringan itu dengan gerakan pelan. Ku gerakkan otot otot ditubuhku yang terasa kaku. Perlahan retina mataku menerima cahaya dari sekelilingku, cahaya redup. Redup? Bukankah seharusnya cerah? Semakin lebar kelopak mataku terbuka, melihat sekeliling yang gelap, sepi. Ku tengokkan wajahku ke sekeliling mencari kawan kawanku. Hanya satu yang kutemukan. Kris. Yang menyebabkan ku tertidur, yang membangunkanku, yang sedang menatapku dengan intens. Cukup.

"Pada kemana Kris? Kok sepi amat. Gelap lagi" Ku tatap wajahnya, seraya melontarkan kalimat itu. Ia angkat sebelah alisnya. Seakan menemukan bahwa pertanyaanku itu aneh.

"Udah pada pulang dari tadi lah. Emang lu gak denger bel sama sekali ya? Ini kan udah jam 5." Pulang? Bel? Jam 5? JAM 5?! Berapa lama aku tertidur? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mendengar bel sedikitpun. Astaga.

"Serius lu? Kok lu masih disini sih?" Tidak biasanya ia suka berlama lama disekolah, ia selalu pulang tepat waktunya. Mengapa ia masih disekolah?

"Ya lu tidur pules banget. Yakali gue tinggalin." Mengernyitkan dahi. Itu hal pertama yang kulakukan. Apa dia tinggal di sekolah hanya untuk menungguku?... Kenapa?

"Gak tega lah, cowok kayak lu gue tinggal sendirian. Nanti kalo kenapa kenapa gimana?" Oh. Ternyata aku mengucapkannya dengan keras. Ku kira aku hanya megucapnya di benakku. Aku salah. Tunggu- laki laki sepertiku? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa kenapa? Apa dia berfikir aku sejenis lelaki lemah atau bagaimana? Enak saja.

"Heh, gue bisa jaga diri kali. Cowok kayak gue? Emang gue cowok kayak apa?!" Emosi. Aku emosi. Bisa bisanya dia menganggapku remeh seperti itu.

"Cowok yang bakal gue bawa pulang, terus gue kenalin ke ortu gue sebagai calon pendamping hidup. Kenapa emang?" Dengan entengnya kalimat itu terucap darinya. Kalimat yang sangat amat- eh dia bilang apa? Calon pendamping?! Sikap santainya sudah kelewatan. Bagaimana bisa kalimat seperti itu teruntai dengan mudah dari mulutnya. Kalimat yang berefek sangat besar bagiku. Memberiku harapan? Atau hanya candaan? Keterlaluan.

"Sembarangan-"

"Udah lah terima aja takdir lu, Yeol. Lu itu milik gue" Hah? Kata-katanya serius? Aku- wow. Benarkah ia mengatakannya? Seseorang sepertinya? Ku lihat wajahnya. Terlihat tenang, tapi serius. Seolah olah yakin sekali akan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia tersenyum. Menganggukan kepalanya. Meyakinkan ku. Meyakinkan kupu kupu di perutku untuk kembali berterbangan. Meyakinkan degup jantungku yang semakin menggila. Meyakinkan otot otot diwajahku untuk menarik sebuah senyuman yang sangat lebar. Melepaskan napas yang sangat amat melegakan. Merasakan dopamin mengalir diseluruh tubuhku. Ini menyenangkan.

"Ayo pulang, Yeol" Digenggamnya tanganku, mengajakku berjalan menuju ke rumah. Atau mungkin menuju masa depan kami bersama, yang lebih indah? Aku tidak tahu. Yang terpenting. Aku bahagia.


End file.
